Lillian Dursley
by Gretalith
Summary: This is a story about an ordinary girl who wakes up to not so ordinary world of magic. AU. Reader in Harry Potter's world. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I do not own the amazing world of Harry Potter.

 **Author's note:** This is the first time I have ever written something and English is my second language, so I hope you won't be too harsh to me and I apologize in advance for all errors. :P However, constructive criticism would be highly appreciated. Also, I would really like if some of you could help me with British slang. I hope you will enjoy the story that lived in my imagination for quite some time!

 **…**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Not so normal day**

From afar it would seem that she was having quite a normal day. She woke up in her comfortable bed at six o'clock, had some tea and toast for breakfast and rushed to the university like every other day. After all, she could not be late; her professor would love to scold her for missing her Anatomy exam.

However, her mind was occupied with something completely else. She wasn't afraid of her exam or of her professor or even of being late. All she could think about was the date. October 31… This day had a special place in her heart: this day ten years ago she opened up the first book of Harry Potter series: "Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone". She remembers it like it was yesterday, she was so lonely that day, no friends, no family, just a lonely orphan in a little orphanage while everybody celebrated Halloween. She was lucky that somebody had brought new books for children that day, as books were the only thing that made this 9-year-old happy for a little while. The funny looking boy on the cover of one of the books had caught her attention, after all she loved everything that was at least a tiny bit about magic, and the black haired boy riding on the broom must be magical. She remembers how she turned over first page, second, third and got captivated by the book. The story was so close to her heart, not because she had the surname like the boy's, Harry's, awful awful relatives but because he, just like her, Lillian Dursley, was an orphan, had no friends or family, the only difference in the little girl's vivid green eyes was that he was a wizard and she was ordinary.

And now this ordinary girl or it would be better to say young woman was still without friends or family, but she was happier. After all, Lillian achieved her goal, she was studying medicine in university had no student debts and in her mind she had to study only for a several years, so she could a little magic on her own: save people lives. She was truly happier now.

When she was back home after a long day of lectures, the only thing Lillian wanted was a certain book in her hands and a hot cup of tea. She would even say it's was kind of a tradition of hers to fall asleep reading Harry Potter on Halloween every year. And maybe that's why she was dreaming green light, some woman screaming and an evil laugh of some sorts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not J. K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N :** .assassin thank you so much! I was really surprised that someone actually read something I have written. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

…

 **Chapter 2**

 **Between Two Worlds**

'Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything...' echoed through Lillian's ears quiet plea.

'Mhmp…'mumbled sleepy Lillian. 'Is someone here?'

Suddenly bright light illuminated the room and startled Lillian jumped out of her bed. Somebody was standing in the other end of the room. Lillian didn't recognize the figure, her eyes still weren't used to the bright light.

'Who are you?' Lillian was confused. How this person got here? What do they want from her? She was ashamed to realize that she was a bit afraid. She was finally living on her own, not in that horrible orphanage and now somebody came to rob her and will probably kill her.

'Don't be scared. I do not wish to harm you. ' The person's voice was pleasant, but Lillian didn't believe that woman. She recognized the voice was female's but she still wasn't able to see her. 'I want to ask for something.'

'Oh, so you are just a very polite thief! Well, please then, take everything you want!' snapped Lillian. She was done playing this woman's little mind games.

'No, no, darling. You misunderstood me.' Giggled woman. 'I want you to help me save my son's and friends' lives. '

'Well, when you ask me like that I can't reject your offer, now can I?' snapped Lillian again. And just as she wanted to make another sarcastic remark to the woman, she was speechless. She could finally see her intruder who was a truly beautiful woman. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. But it was not her beauty that left Lillian speechless, no, she had seen a lot of beautiful women and men before. Lillian was taken aback because that woman looked exactly as she had imagined Lily Potter should look like.

It didn't help at all when woman even introduced herself. 'Hi, Lillian. I'm Lily Potter née Evans and I truly need your help.'

'I'm dreaming… I'm dreaming' muttered Lillian under her breath. 'Wake up, wake up.' She even pinched herself.

'No, Lillian, you're not dreaming. ' calmly spoke Lily. ' Actually to be completely honest you're not awake either.'

'So, where am I?' asked Lillian.

'Well, you are in a place we call Between Two Worlds. It's not an unique name I agree, but it tells all you need to know.'

'Why am I here? Are you sure it's not a dream? ' now Lillian actually was confused. Is this some kind a weird dream where you do not wake up even when you realize it's a dream? Or was she finally insane? After all, it cannot be true and a lot of sleepless nights studying should have made some effect on her.

'As I have said before I want you to help my son. You know, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. I know that in the end he will somewhat happy, but I wish that he shouldn't sacrifice so much in order to win against Voldermort. And you with your knowledge from the books could help him. I know that you always wanted to live in our magical world and now you can have a chance.' Calmly stated Lily.

'So, what J. K. Rowling have written is true? There is magic in our world? And a true Harry Potter?' Lillian was breathless. How could it be true? And how nobody stopped Rowling when she was publishing these books? Surely nobody would want general public to know about magical world.

'Well, not exactly. You know every fictional book that is published in a way is real. There are a lot of different dimensions in this universe where everything is possible. And some special people have the ability to see those worlds. J. K. Rowling is one of them. However, she doesn't know that the world she has written about is real. Nobody apart you know that. You see, you are special. You were supposed to be born there, in a magical world, but you somehow appeared here. And now after a really really long time asking for permission' laughed Lily. 'I can bring you back with one condition. You will try to help Harry.'

'Of course, I will help him if I can. Are you kidding me? I would do anything to be able to live in that world!' she cried. Even if it was dream, Lillian decided, she at least could live in that world for a little. And if she in some kind of way lost her mind, then it wouldn't matter if she was speaking with an imaginary person, after all she was insane! And if maybe this was true, she would be more than happy to help her, to help Harry.

'Okay. I am sure I can trust you.' Smiled Lily. ' Now, listen. You will come back as Petunia's and that awful man's, Vernon's, daughter. You are Dudley's twin. And if anybody ask how you know everything, say something about people up there, in heaven, watching after us all the time. People will be either scared to ask more or either they will believe you, ok? Also, when you wake up it will be the night of Harry's eleventh birthday, when Hagrid finds you all in that pathetic shack. I think it's all. Oh, and if you want to communicate with me, I will show up in your dreams. Mhmp… I know I had to say something more. ' she murmured. 'Right! Tell Dumbledore that Ariana forgives him and that it wasn't his or Aberforth's fault, would you?'

'Sure. I hope I won't forget something.' Giggled Lillian. 'After all, that's a lot of information.'

'I'm sure you will be fine!' she waved her hand. 'Now, you really have to go. Bye! And good luck!'

Suddenly another white light illuminated the room and Lillian felt like something was pulling her by her waist. In a moment all she could see was light…


End file.
